Descry Incarceration
by KittyKatt97
Summary: Goku and Vegeta are captured and experimented on by an evil female scientist who wishes to understand the basics of their powers' source, their race and themselves. Will the harshness be too much for the Saiyans to handle? Will they stick together? Read to find out. WARNING: You MUST be 18 or older to continue reading this...
1. Chapter 1 - Meeting Up

Descry Incarceration

Taylor A. Galbraith

v

 _Goku and Vegeta are captured and experimented on by an evil female scientist named Annabelle, who wishes to understand the basics of their powers' source, their race and themselves. She favors Goku over Vegeta, but doesn't do any less damage to him as she would to Vegeta. The harshness of the environments they are now stuck in forces the two to try and think together as one and stay together through thick and thin; no matter what happens._

(I do not own any of the Dragon Ball or Dragon Ball Z rights to any content or characters. Okay, enjoy!)

 **Chapter One – Meeting Up**

Goku walked down the beachside early dawn. It was a Saturday and it was beautiful; the perfect temperature and the perfect view. The bright oranges and yellows brightening up the sky made being out of the house that early in the morning all the more desirable and whimsical. He smiled as the sun peaked over the horizon. He was to meet Vegeta on the ocean's side as soon as the sun had shown itself.

 _Saturday at dawn; don't be late again… Idiot…!_

He remembered Vegeta saying to him about two days prior. He made sure not to be late this time. Sure enough, Vegeta flew down from the sky and landed gently on the sand. Goku slowly approached him.

"So, Vegeta, did you want to warm up first before we spar?"

"We aren't training today, Kakarot…"

Goku looked suspiciously at him.

"Oh, okay, well then, what are we doing?"

Vegeta stared at him carefully. He took a step forward and glanced back quickly; as though making sure no one had followed.

"I was given an offer three days ago from some woman that knew Bulma or something… She said that there are a huge group of fighters; in our kind of ranks apparently, who wish to challenge us. I didn't want to bring it up at the barbeque two days ago because we all know how your wife would've reacted…"

Goku rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed almost. He chuckled slightly.

"Yeah, Chi-Chi probably would've flown off the handle if you would've brought something like that up…"

"Yeah, exactly, so, because we've both been busy the past day and a half; I proposed that we come out here early morning today to discuss this."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a card with a cell phone number and a street address on it.

"She said that if we were interested, to go to this address…"

He handed it to Goku to look over.

"What does 'Erickson's Prot Medical Facility' have to do with fighting…?"

Vegeta took the card back from him and turned away, shoved it back into his pocket.

"Nothing… It's just the old facility that the building used to belong to… It went out of business years ago apparently… According to Bulma anyways… I told her about this only because I knew she wouldn't care if we go to spar in this 'competition' thing or whatever, so what do you think, Kakarot…?"

Goku shook his head slightly,

"Well, I suppose if we're not gone too long, Chi-Chi won't care…"

"Alright, then it's settled; let's go check this place out and see what kind of fighters they have to offer… I hope this isn't some stupid waste of time…"

Goku chuckled and began to walk by Vegeta's side down the length of the beach.

"Do you know how to get there, Vegeta?"

"Of course I do, idiot!"

"Okay, geez, I was just making sure…"

They began to fly across the city into the heart and landed on a very grim and quiet street. Goku glanced around weary of the area, not sure if they should be there or not. Vegeta stepped towards a building and Goku slowly followed.

"I hope there something to eat, I'm starving…"

"You're always starving…!"

Goku laughed quietly as Vegeta banged his fist against the door, hoping that woman or at least someone was there. Vegeta was almost wondering if he was even given the right address, until the door slowly creaked open. The woman Vegeta had met with stood there, wearing a lab coat and gloves.

"Oh, hello, Vegeta… I wasn't expecting you to show up so soon…"

Vegeta grunted quietly as he glanced around the background behind her and inspected the place over quickly. Something didn't feel quite right; he could sense it. Maybe it was the other fighter's presences or the environment all around. Goku had the same feeling, but didn't want to say anything stupid in front of this woman and Vegeta; potentially embarrassing him.

"I presume this is Goku… I only got a glimpse of you last time I saw you both…"

She reached her hand out.

"My name is Annabelle Richards. I used to work for Bulma Briefs for Capsule Corporation."

Goku kindly shook her hand and replied,

"It's nice to meet you… I hate to be rude, but is there anything to eat here?"

Vegeta glared back at him but the woman simply chuckled,

"Yes, of course, come on in."

The two stepped inside, closing the door behind them.


	2. Chapter 2 - Falling Down

**Chapter Two – Falling Down**

They walked with Annabelle, taking a tour of the building after getting something to eat, of course. As they approached the final room, which looking like some kind of meeting room, Goku spoke with a mouth-full of food,

"These muffins are so good! Where'd you get them?"

She laughed and smiled gingerly up at him.

"West Side's Bakery; just off of Rosh Drive…"

Goku nodded, and then swallowed.

"Yeah, I'll definitely have to take Chi-Chi there! She'll definitely want to know some of these recipes.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, brushing a few crumbs from the corners of his mouth, for he had had some, too; just not nearly as many as Goku was pigging out on.

"I'm glad you like them… So, Vegeta…"

She turned her attention to Vegeta and he glanced down at her.

"What do you think of our facility…? Would you and your friend here be willing to come and face my fighters for sport on certain occasions…? Who knows, it might even be a little fun…"

She giggled slightly and winked. Vegeta blushed briefly and looked away. He glanced back at Goku, who was wiping his mouth and smiling, nodding to agree; probably because all he wanted were the damn muffins!

Vegeta chuckled slightly and said,

"Yeah, why not…? It's not like we're doing much else anyways, am I right, Kakarot?"

Goku nodded again.

"Yeah… So, uhh, are we done here?"

After about an hour of walking around the building, sight-seeing, eating muffins and other pastries; they figured that the tour was now done. Annabelle smiled and simply said,

"Yes, I believe we've covered everything… You may leave if you wish…"

Vegeta still felt like something wasn't right, but got over it when they were finally excused, grinning slightly. He shook her hand once again and then turned towards Goku. As soon as the two of them turned to leave Goku suddenly stopped, freezing in place. Vegeta glanced with an irritated expression on his face.

"Oh, what is it now, Kakarot? Don't tell me you have stomach ache, because all I'll say is that I told you so…!"

Goku held his breath, beginning to choke slightly.

"Kakarot…?"

Vegeta stepped cautiously towards him when he began to sway slightly and fell to his knees, hitting his head against the floor hard. He passed out.

"Kakarot…!"

Vegeta knelt down next to him, trying to seeing if he was alright. His vision was suddenly blurry and he felt extremely unbalanced.

"Y-You…! Wh-What did you d-do t-to…?"

Vegeta tried getting up, but fell against the wall, leaning up against it for support. The woman's figure began to get more and more blurry. Breathing began to become harder and he felt his skin heating up. He knew something wasn't right. It was all a trap. Annabelle stepped towards Vegeta, placing a hand on the side of his face. She leaned in and breathed the words,

"Go to sleep…"

He fell to his side, next the Goku and his eyes slowly drifted shut.


	3. Chapter 3 - It Was A Trap

**Chapter Three – It Was A Trap**

When Vegeta opened his eyes, he couldn't move, he couldn't really feel anything either. He was lying on a gurney and being pushed down a hallway. He watched as the tiles on the white ceiling passed over him, one by one. He was wearing an oxygen mask or, some kind of mask anyway.

 _What the fuck is going on?_

He thought. The doctor or whoever it was that was pushing him through the hallways was a man who was dressed and looked like a doctor. When he finally stopped moving all together, he saw the woman they had met with earlier lean over him.

 _Why can't I move? Where's Kakarot? What the fuck is happening?_

He couldn't see where Kakarot was, but he could faintly hear the sounds of muffled voices talking; it was the woman talking to the man about Goku and what they were planning to do with him.

"… _Do you know how many chemicals we needed to put in a single one of those pastries? It was enough to knock-out an entire army within minutes, and it practically took an hour for it to kick in just for these two… I'm very curious about them, especially Vegeta's little friend here… He's the one I really want to experiment on…"_

Vegeta tried to speak, but nothing came out. He began to drift back out of consciousness and when he woke up again, he felt the coolness of a cement floor against the side of his face. He could faintly see metal bars surrounding him. It took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust before he realized what was going on again. He jolted up and to his feet only to feel the immediate, sudden pain shoot up his leg. There was some kind of metal band around his ankle and was partially driven under his skin. It looked like some kind of tracking device, and it looked armed, too. He hissed as he reached down to touch it. He looked out past the bars in front of him, only seeing blackness. He couldn't sense any energy's all of a sudden. Everything felt so strange; he felt so weak. All his energy was gone.

There was a small dim light overhead of him and another turned on a few feet away; behind another wall of bars to his left. Goku was lying on the floor in the next cell over, with the same device around his ankle as well.

"Kakarot…! Kakarot, wake up!"

Vegeta went towards the bars but when he touched them, huge amounts of electrified energy shot through him. He screamed and fell back, grasping his hands close to his body. Goku slowly awoke from his sleep and immediately shot up, too.

"Vegeta…! Vegeta, are you alright?"

Goku quickly crawled towards the bars, but was stopped when Vegeta growled out the words,

"No! Stay back! Don't touch the bars!"

Goku couldn't sense anything from the bars and couldn't sense anyone around. He was getting extremely worried now.

 _This is strange; why can't I sense anyone?_

"Kakarot, can you sense anything?"

Goku shook his head. He slowly stood as did Vegeta.

"HEY! WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE…?"

Goku jumped at his voice as Vegeta screamed out into darkness, wondering if anyone could even hear him.

"Vegeta, calm down; we'll just…"

"Calm down…! Kakarot, you idiot! I'm not going to calm down when I know that this is nothing, but a trap! They didn't want fighters, they just wanted us!"

Vegeta grabbed his hair roughly and frustrated, beginning to pace back and forth.

"Well… th-that's what they got… So, maybe…"

"Kakarot; shut the fuck up! Do you think this is a fucking joke?!"

"No…"

Goku sighed quietly, glancing down.

"Sorry, Vegeta… I… I just…"

"Just shut up, how about that, Kakarot, huh?!"

Goku glared at him and then looked out into the darkness.

The scientists sat behind the one-way glass watching as the two stood, staring around curiously and frustrated.

"Okay, send in their meals now that they're both awake…"

The two others nodded and walked up the stairs to the upper floor. They walked across until they were above where the cells were. They opened the panels on the ceilings of their cell roofs. Vegeta and Goku both glanced up to see a box drop down into both their cells.

"Hey, what is this? What's going on?"

Goku shouted, but there was no response. Vegeta growled up at the roof before glancing down to the box in his cell. They could faintly hear the sounds of footsteps above heading away.

"What the fuck is this?"

Goku didn't answer, for he was inspecting the one he got. He was starving, again; they had to have been out for a good twelve hours so they were both fairly hungry. Goku sat down and began opening the box he got. He was a lot calmer than Vegeta, thinking that maybe this was some kind of trick or something and that someone would come out at any moment and tell them. Vegeta didn't think so. He was being reminded of his childhood by feeling like a prisoner again; weak and helpless. He was livid.

"Kakarot, don't open it… It could be a trap…"

Goku was halfway done opening it when he glanced up at Vegeta.

"Vegeta, its food…!"

Vegeta quickly glanced down at his and grabbed it while Goku cheerfully grabbed a handful of food and shoved it into his face.

"Wait! This could be poisoned like last time, Kakarot. Don't eat it!"

Vegeta tried warning Goku, but he was already chewing the food, until his face went pale and he slowly stopped, immediately looking sick.

"Kakarot…"

Vegeta dropped his box and stepped closer the wall of bars separating them. Goku immediately spit all the food he had shoved into his mouth out, back into the box.

"Ahh, gross…! All this food is rotten!"

"What…?"

Vegeta was still furious, but at the same time, curious. He was wondering why they were doing this. Goku shook his head, spitting repeatedly and rubbing his mouth on his arm. The only clothing the two still had was they're work-out pants. Vegeta glared out into the darkness, hearing a voice come on through what sounded like speakers,

"Hello, and good morning, boys! I'm glad to see you two are awake? How are you two feeling? Have a good sleep?"

Vegeta was about to flip his shit, but Goku stepped in and spoke out.

"What's going on? What is all of this?"

"I'm glad you asked, Goku… To make a long story short, we'll be studying you two and experimenting on you two for the next few weeks, just to study you… Saiyans…"

Goku frowned slightly, not liking the idea of staying here one minute longer, let alone weeks.

"…and just because you asked so nicely, Goku, I'll shut off the electricity in the bars around you…"

With that said, she pressed a switch and the bars weren't electrified anymore. Vegeta and Goku looked hesitantly around at the bars, not being able to tell if they were still on or not. Goku reached out and touched it, feel the slightly warm metal wasn't deadly anymore. Vegeta didn't care; he was still pissed.

"HEY, I DON'T CARE WHAT THE FUCK YOU WANT TO DO TO US; I WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE FUCK YOU ALREADY DID, WHY WE CAN'T SENSE ANY ENERGIES ANYMORE, AND WHAT THE FUCK YOU EVEN GET OUT OF IT!"

Goku stared worrisomely at Vegeta, but also partially irritated. He grit his teeth, whispering loudly towards Vegeta.

"Vegeta, stop… We don't know what these people are capable of… They took our powers and our energy away; I wouldn't piss them off!"

Vegeta glared harshly at Goku for trying to be reasonable.

"Shut up! They can't anything to me! I'm the Prince of all Saiyans; nobody will keep me as their fucking prisoner!"

"Oh, Vegeta…!"

The voice cut in again.

"You're more than a prisoner… You're a slave…"

Her voice was very dark sounding and not so friendly now. It unsettled Goku, but just pissed Vegeta off more.

"FUCK YOU…!"

They heard her chuckle.

"We want to study and experiment on you, like I already said, those devices in your ankles drain all your energies and senses down to basically zero, rendering you as basically human, and what do I get out of it? I get the pleasure of watching your pride shatter…"

She chuckled more, before the mic cut out. They both stood silent, motionless, not knowing what to do, for a few seconds before Goku finally sat down again, and slowly reached for the box.

"You're not seriously going to eat that, are you? You'll get sick, you idiot!"

Goku glared up at Vegeta.

"Well… it's not like we've got much else to choose from…"

Vegeta grunted and turned his back childishly on Goku.

"I'd rather starve than be repeatedly poisoned…"

Goku frowned at the back of Vegeta's head before glancing down and picking through the food carefully; trying to find small pieces that didn't look overly bad.


	4. Chapter 4 - Paying The Price

**Chapter Four – Paying The Price**

Vegeta sat in the corner, feeling his stomach growling loudly. It'd been over thirty hours now without eating and he felt worse than ever before in his entire life. Not eating felt worse than dying of blood-loss. He glared up across cells from him at Goku. Goku was relaxed against the wall when he suddenly, clenched his stomach, stammering across the floor towards the toilet inside his cell; he began puking up the rotten fruits and meats he'd eaten. Vegeta cringed at the sounds Goku was making.

"Ugh, Kakarot, come on!"

Goku groaned loudly as he tried collecting his thoughts. He growled as he crawled back to the corner; his stomach in unimaginable, twisting pain. Vegeta felt his stomach growl viciously and clench. He moaned and curled himself up more when it did. Goku watched Vegeta from the corner. He was worried as to what would happen to Vegeta. It'd been three days already with nothing to eat at all. What were they doing, and why?

Vegeta's nose picked up the scent of freshly cooked chicken, bread, vegetables, meatloaf and ham. His mouth began watering at the scent. Goku's eyes widened when the male scientist set the tray in the center of his cell's floor. Goku swallowed nervously as the man grinned at him and turned to head back out.

 _This food… it's not rotten… Why?_

"Hey…!"

The man stopped. He glanced over his shoulder to Goku who was struggling to stand straight.

"Why… Why did you…?"

The man raised his hand, cutting Goku off from what he was trying to ask. The man smiled more and simply said,

"…because Annabelle wants what's best for you… Goku… but, Vegeta doesn't get any. He only has a few more days, and as long as you obey us and not feed him, you'll get as much freshly cooked food as you want…"

He paused as he watched Goku's face turn furrow.

"Also, if you're caught within the next three weeks giving food to your friend here…"

He spoke, glancing into the other cell and down at Vegeta limp, lifeless-looking body.

"…then we'll take something of yours… say, a hand perhaps… maybe just a finger if you're lucky…"

Goku clenched his fists tightly and growled under his breath. He glanced at Vegeta, who looked like he was almost dead from starvation. He didn't want to listen to the man's threats, but he knew that they were crazy enough to do things of that sort.

"Wait, three weeks…! You can't be serious!"

"Good luck…"

He left and locked the door.

"Hey…! Hey, wait!"

Goku fell to his knees, almost in defeat.

 _They can't do this to Vegeta… He'll die…_

After many minutes of just trying to process everything, hunger washed over him and he began eating the delicious tasting food that was brought to him. He wished so desperately how he could give some to his friend, but luck would have to be on his side, and he sensed that it wouldn't be. Vegeta lay shaking on the floor, freezing and in pain. He reached out towards the bars; his vision becoming blurred and watery. He clenched his teeth and tried with every ounce of willpower he had to ignore the sensational, tempting smells of delicious foods.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Inevitable Punishment

**Chapter Five – The Inevitable Punishment**

Vegeta could hear the faint sound of his name being said. His eyes peeled open; crust from tears spitting between the two lids of each eye. He struggled to look up at Goku, seeing the blurred vision of his figure on the other side of the bars. Goku growled and grabbed the plate of freshly cooked food of the day.

"Vegeta, you need this more than I do… You haven't eaten in days; you need to eat something…"

Vegeta breathed heavily, struggled to get to his hands and knees.

"F-Fuck off, K-Kakarot… I-I'm f-fine…"

Goku glared at him, reaching through the bars and grabbed Vegeta's arm, pulling him forward, almost hitting his head on the bars.

"Stop it, Vegeta. You need to eat; I could care less what they do to me…! It's been almost two weeks! I'm not going to just keep sitting back and watching you die…!"

Goku spoke through gritted teeth and Vegeta glared up at him, too weak to pull away.

"Kakarot… th-they'll c-cut y-your hands off… or… or w-worse…"

Goku growled and pulled Vegeta completely against the bars, pressing himself to them so their faces were practically touching through the bars.

"Vegeta, I don't care! Just take it!"

He pushed Vegeta back and then pushed the plate under the bars.

"Here, take it! Take as much as you want!"

Vegeta glared at the plate of freshly cooked food Goku had pushing under the gate.

"Kakarot, th-they already w-warned you… You know what'll happen; d-don't be st-stupid!"

Goku glared at his food and then out towards where the scientists usually watch them from; out in the darkness of the rest of the room.

"I said; I don't care!"

Vegeta hesitated; he knew Goku was serious, and would do anything to ensure the safety of his friend, but… this was insane. Vegeta's eyes were glassy and holding back tears from the physical and emotional pain he had to deal with. He growled loudly and frustrated as he immediately fell to his knees, grabbing the plate. He began eating everything on the plate as fast as possible in huge hand-full's. Goku watched, relieved to see friend eating again.

As soon as Vegeta finished everything on the plate, licking his fingers and hands and the plate itself, a red light began flashing inside of Goku's cell and he crawled backwards into the corner again. A loud siren came on and then the door in his side opened. Annabelle and the male scientist stepped inside. Goku was breathing heavily now, nervous; knowing that he'd fucked up. Vegeta watched angrily and worried as to what they were going to do.

"Oh, Goku… what did we tell you? All you had to do was just wait a few more hours…"

Goku glanced over at Vegeta nervously.

"N-No… He… He was…"

"Oh, Goku… I thought I could trust you…"

She made puppy-dog eyes at him and he went from scared and shocked to angry instantly.

"He was starving… He… He needed something… You monsters weren't going to feed him…! You would've let him die!"

Goku was getting defensive, but it wasn't going to get him very far. Annabelle just grinned and shook her head in a disappointed gesture.

"Oh, poor, little Goku… I hate to do this, but… now; you have to be punished…!"

Annabelle turned and pulled the man down to her level by his shirt, whispering something into his ear; probably what the punishment would be, Goku figured. She then grinned and winked at Goku on her way out and the man stepped towards him, dropping down and grabbing Goku viciously by his hair and an arm. Goku grunted loudly and yelped it pain.

"Ahh, stop it! Stop…!"

The man threw him down, slamming his face down into the cement floor. Blood oozed from his lips as he hissed in pain.

"HEY, GET AWAY FROM HIM, YOU BASTARD!"

Vegeta screamed through the bars at him, seeing the large shears attached to the back of the man's belt. Vegeta choked on his cough as he continued to watch the horror of Goku's first punishment. The man punched Goku's spine and ribs repeatedly, in several different spots, until Goku didn't struggle anymore, whimpering in pain.

"N-No… Pl-Please…"

Vegeta stammered against the bars, using all his strength to hold himself up.

"K-KAKAROT; GET UP! KAKAROT…!"

Goku shook fearfully of what was to come next. The man pulled his left arm behind his back, twisted it painfully; enough to make Goku scream. Vegeta watched wide-eyed as the man pulled the shears out from the back of his belt.

"NO! NO, STOP! LET ME GO, PLEASE!"

The man didn't respond as he brought the shears towards Goku's hand.

"STOP IT! LET HIM GO, YOU FUCKING BASTARD! STOP IT!"

Goku screamed and fidgeted around, feeling the sharp edges graze down both sides of his index finger.

"NOOOOOOO…!"

Then, in one, quick and sudden movement, the shears snipped down and in one pain-driven slice, his finger was cut off. Goku screamed a bloody-mary scream at the tops of his lungs and squirmed uncontrollably under the man. The man grinned slightly, and then finally spoke in a low, gravelly tone,

"Have you learned your lesson, or should I continue?"

Goku whimpered in agony while Vegeta trembled watching. Blood pooled on Goku's back and ran down his sides to the floor.

"AHHH, YES…! PLEASE, I'VE LEARNED MY LESSON; YES, PLEASE…!"

The man grinned wider and let him go roughly. Goku curled on the floor crying in pain. Vegeta slowly and shakily backed away in his cell.

"I'll be right back… Don't move an inch or I'll take another finger…"

Goku whimpered and rolled slightly on the cement floor; tears streamed his face as he cried continuously. The man took the finger and stepped out. Moments later, he stepped back inside with bandages and rubbing alcohol.

"Annabelle doesn't want you getting any infections so I'll clean your wounds and bandage you up… If you're good, you'll get treatment like this after your punishments every time…"

Goku winced as the man grabbed his wrist he was still hanging on to for dear life.

"Ahh…! St-Stop, it hurts…!"

"Shhh… It's okay… Annabelle just wants what's best for you…"

He spoke as he began to apply the treatment and bandage his hand up. Once he was done, he gave Goku one final warning and then left. Vegeta watched Goku as he curled, holding his wrist tightly to try and subside the pain.

The bandages wrapped around Goku's hand were already stained with fresh blood, sweeping through slowly. Goku winced in pain at his left hand, clasping it gently in the other. He sat curled on the floor in the corner of his cell, weeping quietly. Vegeta watched wide-eyed at the man; he'd never seen him this upset. Vegeta was furious with these people. He wished every day that he could go up there and tear all of them limb-from-limb.

"Kakarot… Hey… are… are you okay?"

Goku shook, shaking his head slightly. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he lent his face against the cool cement wall. Vegeta grabbed the bars separating the two of them and gripped them hard, wanting the rip them apart and grab Goku and take him home. This was absurd; it was out of control. This needed to stop.

"Kakarot, I'm going to get us out of here, okay… You're going to be fine!"

Goku wept more, holding his agonizing hand gently, rocking slightly to try and sooth himself.


	6. Chapter 6 - Confronting Fears Forcefully

**Chapter Six – Confronting Fears Forcefully**

A week passed and they were both being fed rather fine; the food wasn't half bad and they weren't being punished for anything at all; Goku's hand was slowly healing and fairly well from the medications he was being treated with. The only unusual thing was that Vegeta was beginning to throw up from the food he was eating but Goku wasn't. Goku was beginning to think that the scientists might be poisoning his food with something. After two days of being sick, he said he was starting to feel better and that cheered Goku up a little bit, until their conversation was interrupted by Annabelle walking into Goku's cell.

"Goku… come with me, please…"

They both stared at one another and then at her in complete shock. They hadn't left their cell's since they had arrived almost six weeks ago, so why now, and what for?

"Why…?"

Goku asked rather harshly, not meaning to sound harsh. She still smiled pleasantly, yet chillingly and spoke calmly,

"Just come… I have something I want to show you and you alone…"

Goku swallowed nervously, knowing he could defend himself if he wanted to. Vegeta shook his head slightly, trying to tell Goku not to go, legitimately afraid that if he spoke, he'd get in severe trouble. Annabelle simply chuckled and turned her attention back at Goku, who slowly and shakily stood to his feet. He took a step forward and she smiled and turned, exiting. Goku glanced once more at Vegeta, who sat in the farthest corner of his cell, almost terrified of the fact that Goku was leaving.

"Kakarot…!"

Goku glanced back quickly before rounding the corner.

"Yeah, Vegeta…?"

He sighed before boldly speaking,

"Whatever they say, don't believe a word of it… Do you hear me?!"

He nodded.

"Yes, Vegeta… Trust me, I won't…"

Vegeta nodded slightly and then looked down as Goku left, following Annabelle down the dark, narrow hallway, into unfamiliar, mysterious territory of the building.

They walked side by side for walk felt like an eternity until they stepped into the main experimenting room on the other end of the facility from where his and Vegeta's cells were, and everything was set up differently this time. He remembered when he was first brought here; the lab was full of bright lights and tables of tools and operating equipment. It was all gone now, and everything looked completely different. There was a huge metal box in the middle and stairs that leads to platforms above and beside the top of it; kind of like a diving board at a swimming pool or something. Goku looked confused at it until he felt Annabelle's small hand wrap around his right hand. He glanced down at it and then to her. She smiled and said,

"Come along, Goku… There's something I want to show you… Up there…"

She pointed up and then began to slowly pull him towards the stairs. They slowly walked up them, step by step. When they got to the top, there the other scientist; the male one, was already there. Goku glanced hesitantly down at the box below, but it was closed.

"Why did you bring me here…?"

Goku kept his voice quiet. She grinned and looked him straight in the eyes, answering,

"You want your friend to live, don't you, Goku?"

Goku's eyes widened worrisomely.

"What…? Y-Yes, of course… Why are you asking that?"

She giggled a little before snapping her fingers and the male scientist pulled out a gun, aiming it at Goku's head. Goku flinched back slightly, aware that he was only inches from the edge of the platform.

"…because, Goku… He's sick… He's sick, and the only way to cure him is down there, inside of that box…"

She turned to a panel on the wall next to her and pressed a button. The top of the box began to open and Goku hesitantly glanced back around and down, wondering what the hell was going on.

When it opened and the bright lights of the room shined down inside, Goku's eyes widened even more, horrified at what he saw.

Needles; nothing, but needles; he wobbled slightly at the slight backing backwards towards the scientists and away from the edge. Annabelle grabbed him and held him upright. He shivered in fear, worried it was all real, wondering if it was just a nightmare.

"Easy, Goku… It's okay… All you need to do is decide. What will it be…?"

She slowly eased him forward again, towards the edge. His eyes traveled down again to see the terrifying bin of thousands and thousands of needles. He shook as she slowly let go, backing back again from him.

"Wh-What a-are m-my ch-choices…?"

She smiled at his weak-looking figure, struggling not to fall forwards and backwards.

"Your choices are either jump in and get what you need to save your friend… or… you die."

At that moment, Goku heard the sound of the gun click as the man holding it kept it held aimed at the back of his head, taking a step towards him; safety off and ready to shoot.

 _This is a cruel joke… Vegeta's not sick… She's lying to me…He was, but he's better now… He doesn't need anything… He's fine, damn it!_

"…a-and if I ch-choose n-neither…"

She sighed and stepped forward again, placing a hand on his shoulder gently.

"Then, we'll just run more experiments on you and your friend in the laboratory… You wouldn't want that now would you? Having to feel needles every minute of every day for say… a week… two weeks maybe… instead of only a few seconds now?"

Goku swallowed hard, trying to focus his mind, but he felt, like Vegeta tells him all of the time, stupid. He couldn't decide what to do. He feared needles more than death. He feared needles worse than anything else in the whole universe!

 _What do I do?_

"Come on, Goku… What will you choose?"

Tears were swelling behind Goku's eyes as he struggled to think. He sniffled slightly, holding back the urge to cry; his breathing becoming raged and faster.

"You're… You're lying to me…!"

She chuckled slightly and gripped her fingers harder on his shoulder.

"Now, do you really want to be saying things like that when you're literally the pull of a trigger away from death…?"

The man holding the gun stepped forward and tapped the end of the barrel against the back of his head. Goku flinched slightly and shook his head 'no'. She grinned and loosened her grip on his shoulder slightly.

 _Come on, Goku… It's for Vegeta… It's either this, dying… or being tortured for two weeks with Vegeta as well…! He'll pay for your stupidity; just do it, damn it!_

He closed his eyes tight and slowly slid his toes over the edge of the ledge. Vegeta didn't deserve to be punished for his wrong doings. He knew whether Vegeta was still sick or not, he had to do it. There was no other choice. If he choice death, than he'd not only be leaving his friend behind, but his family, and the hopes of seeing them again someday. He knew what he had to do.

The scientists all grinned slightly, knowing what he was choosing. Annabelle looked over at the male scientist and waved her hand slightly; he slowly lowered the gun. Goku was weak now; he had no energy left in him. He was no stronger than the average mortal man in today's society. He couldn't sense or build ki anymore; he had no choice, but to do as he was told. The strongest being in the world was now at the mercy of these evil human beings that will do nothing more than torture him and break him, until there's nothing left.

Goku clenched his teeth and held his breath. His foot lifted and he stepped off, falling down.

When Goku landed, the sound of shattering glass and plastic echoed throughout the room just seconds before the blood-curdling scream coming from Goku's throat. His body shook in pain and fear as he stayed still for a long moment, feeling the sting of piercing shards of glass and needle pins jamming into every inch of his body. He could feel the needles in his arms, hands, neck, legs, torso; they were everywhere. Annabelle watched down from the edge and saw Goku struggling to even move an inch. The male scientist stepped down the stairs to the platform right above the tank and stayed there, waiting for Goku to find what he needed.

"Come on, Goku; you're doing great. Just find the box and you can get out…"

Her voice was calm and pleasant, but Goku knew just how heartless she was. He cried and screamed as he began to thrash through the needles, praying to find what he needed to help Vegeta.

About a foot deep, and after about a solid minute and a half of screaming and digging around, he felt the top of the box and immediately grabbed it, and with all of his strength, pulled it up and through it up to the male scientist. He sat it down and reached a hand down in to help Goku out. Blood smeared all over his body as he weakly reached up to grab his hand. The scientist pulled him up like he was paper and Goku fell flat to the platform, crying and whimpering from the pain and trauma of the experience.

 _Why…? Why me…? Chi-Chi… I want to come home…_


End file.
